Untitled
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: • Acho que a essa altura, não importa mais o sexo que temos, mas sim quem somos de verdade. - ChErik, UA.


**N/A:** Fanfic escrita para o_ I Challenge de Casais Amor/Ódio_ do fórum Papéis Avulsos. Utilizados os itens:_ Séculos passados (Bônus para quem for trabalhar com Idade Media); Noite de núpcias não consumada; Andrógeno_.

Espero que gostem. Minha primeira Cherik. :3

* * *

Untitled

O rei de Lensherr estava sendo invadido por um bárbaro conhecido como Sebastian Shaw. Este tirano não se importava quem ele matava e nem de todas as casas que botou fogo. Ele tinha apenas um desejo, que era o de acabar com todos os reinos existentes.

Muitos dizem que ele fazia isso como uma forma de vingança, que um rei fez a execução de seus pais acusando-os de bruxaria. Outros diziam que Shaw era a personificação do demônio, e fazia isso simplesmente por prazer. Qualquer que fosse o motivo de Shaw, ele estava determinado a matar e exterminar todos os reinos por onde passava.

Enquanto os demais bárbaros colocavam fogo nas casas, matavam os homens e recolhiam algumas das mulheres, Shaw traçou o caminho direto até a entrada do castelo. Os guardas estavam aguardando a chegada dos bárbaros, e todos começaram a atacar Shaw – no entanto, este era um ótimo lutador e estava conseguindo matar a maioria dos soldados.

Alguns outros bárbaros vieram a sua ajuda, e a entrada do castelo estava sendo manchada de sangue. Quando teve uma brecha, Shaw adentrou no castelo, deixando que seus seguidores lutassem com os guardas reais.

Assim que entrou, Shaw viu uma empregada puxando um pequeno garoto pelas mãos, e logo ele percebeu quem aquele menino era. Um sorriso maligno cruzou seus lábios, e ele foi na direção dos dois.

"Jovem Erik, por favor, vamos!" A empregada chamava, mas o pequeno Erik não conseguia correr na mesma velocidade que a moça, sem contar que ele não desviara o olhar de Shaw em momento algum desde que o vira.

Correndo atrás dos dois, Shaw sabia que eles o levariam para o Rei e a Rainha, e logo ele alcançou os dois, enfiando a espada nas costas da emprega e vendo-a cair com um grito ao chão. Erik, por sua vez, saiu correndo, horrorizado. Sem precisar correr, Shaw apenas manteve o passo acelerado e seguiu o garoto.

"MAMÃE! MAMÃE!" Erik gritou, e isso só fez o sorriso de Shaw aumentar. Quando virou em um corredor, viu a rainha correndo de encontro a Erik, pegando na mão dele e arregalando os olhos quando avistou Shaw.

"Erik, corra. Corra até seu pai e proteja-se e não olhe para trás!" A rainha falou, empurrando Erik para a direção oposta de Shaw. Quando ela viu que Erik permaneceu parado, ela implorou "Vá!"

Erik obedeceu a mãe e começou a correr, mas quando ouviu o grito da mulher, o menino olhou para trás e viu que ela estava agarrada a Shaw, impedindo o homem de ir atrás de Erik. Contudo, o que mais chamou a atenção de Erik fora a espada daquele homem cravada no peito da mãe.

Sentindo as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto, o garoto voltou a correr, dessa vez ainda mais rápido. Em pouco tempo, ele entrou na sala do trono e seu pai estava lá, empunhando sua própria espada. Um homem – um camponês – estava na sala com seu pai, e ele tinha os olhos arregalados e parecia com medo. Erik não o conhecia, mas não havia tempo para pensar.

Escondendo-se atrás do trono, Erik viu o homem se esconder em outro canto da sala e logo Shaw adentrou também. De sua espada pingava o sangue da mãe de Erik, e o menino sentiu o peito apertar e as lágrimas queimarem em seus olhos. Shaw partiu direto para a direção de seu pai, mas o Rei era excelente com a espada e a luta durou um bom tempo.

Quando Shaw acertou o lado do braço de seu pai, cortando-lhe ali – embora não profundamente, Erik viu o homem que tinha ficado estático no canto da sala sair de lá, pegar uma espada que tinha à disposição na sala e atacar Shaw por trás, surpreendendo tanto o bárbaro quanto o Rei.

Largando a espada, Shaw caiu de joelhos no chão e olhou para seu peito, de onde saía grandes quantidades de sangue. O camponês tirou a espara de Shaw, o que fez que ainda mais sangue saísse de dentro dele, e deixou a espada cair no chão também. O Rei, sem pensar duas vezes, cravou sua espada no coração de Shaw, para ter certeza que ele jamais voltasse a destruir reinos tão friamente.

"Você acha que pode me ajudar, Marko, a derrotar esses bárbaros e salvar este reino? Prometo que seremos eternamente gratos e eu tenho certeza que encontraremos uma forma de agradecê-lo." O Rei virou-se para o camponês, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Erik, tranque-se nesta sala e só abra novamente quando eu voltar." Quando o menino também assentiu, ele continuou. "Então vamos, Marko."

Os dois homens sairam da sala, e Erik rapidamente trancou-se lá. Encolhido no trono que seria o de sua mãe, o pequeno Erik voltou a chorar.

x.x.x

Depois de terem derrotado os bárbaros, os cidadãos sobreviventes terem recebido tratamento e a paz voltar aos poucos para o reino, o Rei Jakob e o camponês encontraram-se mais uma vez na sala do trono – desta vez era Erik quem estava sentado no trono da Rainha.

"Marko, você havia vindo pedir ajuda a sua família, pois com duas crianças – e uma ainda tão nova – estava difícil de sustentá-los." Marko apenas assentiu, ajoelhado em frente a seu Rei. "Eu ajudá-lo-ei, com certeza. Por sua lealdade para com seu Rei, por ter salvo não só a mim, mas a Erik e todo o nosso reino."

Nisso, o Rei olhou para seu filho, que embora tivesse uma expressão triste, abriu um pequeno sorriso para seu pai.

"Algum de seus filhos é uma donzela? Pensei em casá-la com Erik, para mostrar minha eterna gratitude a sua família." O Rei falou, e Marko abriu um sorriso.

"Sim. Nossa criança mais nova é uma garotinha. Seu nome é... Charlotte e ela tem 4 anos." Jakob pareceu satisfeito, abrindo um sorriso agradável.

"Então está feito. Quero que sua família venha morar no vilarejo que rodeia o reino. Assim, Erik e Charlotte poderão crescer juntos e a sua família receberá sempre o melhor apoio de nós. Por favor, dentro de um semana volte. Mandarei alguém construir uma casa para vocês."

Despedindo-se, Marko foi embora com um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

x.x.x

"Kurt, você é um gênio!" A mulher falou, sorrindo para o marido. "Confesso que foi muito conveniente Shaw aparecer por lá logo quando você foi pedir ajuda ao Rei... Acabamos muito melhor do que planejávamos."

"Sharon, acho melhor você costurar algumas roupas femininas para Charles antes de fazermos nossa mala." Kurt falou, aproximando-se da sopa que a esposa estava cozinhando.

"Sim, começarei assim que terminar o jantar. Por favor, chame as crianças." Kurt foi até a porta para chamá-los e quando Cain e Charles entraram correndo em casa, Sharon sorriu ainda mais amplamente. "Nunca pensei que seria útil o fato de Charles parecer uma garota."

"Realmente. Pensei que ele seria a vergonha da família. Nunca pensei que ele seria nossa salvação." O homem riu, olhando enquanto Charles colocava uma flor em cima da cama da mãe e do padrasto. "Seja o mais rápida possível, Sharon. Quero voltar para o reino logo."

x.x.x

Quando a família Marko chegou ao reino, Jakob e Erik estavam esperando logo na entrada para poderem levá-los a sua nova casa. Charles estava vestido com um vestido humilde, mas delicado, e ele segurava a mão da mãe e do padrasto enquanto olhava em volta, curioso. Cain, por outro lado, estava ao lado do pai, mas sem segurar em sua mão – ele já era mais velho e sabia que atenção deveria estar em Charles naquele momento.

"Vossa alteza, estes são Sharon, Cain e Charlotte." Kurt falou, mostrando a esposa e os filhos. Erik, que estava ao lado do pai com suas melhores roupas, olhou para o pequeno Charles e ficou encantada pelos olhos azuis da criança.

"Prazer em conhecê-los. Vocês devem estar muito orgulhosos de Kurt, certo?" Todos assentiram, até mesmo Charles, quando viu a mãe e o irmão adotivo movimentarem a cabeça. "Bom, vamos para a nova casa de vocês?"

"Claro, Vossa majestade." Sharon falou, sorrindo.

O Rei e o Príncipe levaram a família Marko até a sua nova casa – bem maior do que a outra – e todos entraram para que Sharon fizesse uma xícara de chá.

"Eu pensei que quando Charlotte fizer 16 anos, podemos fazer o casamento. Erik já estará com 21 anos e pronto para reinar." O Rei olhou para o filho, que estava sentado com Charles e Cain no chão.

Cain parecia ser tímido, pois não falava nada, já Charles começara a contar a Erik que gostava de brincar e correr e pegar flores para dar para sua mãe, fazendo com que o jovem príncipe tivesse um sorriso encantador nos lábios.

"Parece uma ótima ideia!" Sharon falou, colocando o chá sobre a mesa e servindo primeiramente o Rei e, depois, Kurt.

"Mandarei confeccionarem alguns vestidos para Charlotte – dos mais belos tecidos. Afinal, a futura rainha precisa ter o melhor, certo?" Kurt apenas sorriu, enquanto que Sharon começou a falar sobre como sua filhinha ficaria linda com os novos vestidos.

Após tomarem o chá, o Rei e Erik deixaram a família Marko descansarem de sua longa viagem e voltaram para o castelo. Enquanto Cain caiu na cama para dormir, Charles insistiu que queria ir brincar, então Sharon falou que ficaria com ele para que Kurt pudesse dormir também.

"Não vá muito longe." E a mulher sentou-se na frente da nova casa, começando a costurar um novo vestido para Charles. Algumas crianças brincavam ali, e logo Charles já estava brincando com uma menina loira que emprestou-lhe uma boneca.

No dia seguinte, a mãe da garotinha loira veio conhecê-los e Charles saiu para brincar com Raven novamente, enquanto a mãe dela e Sharon ficavam conversando sobre as novidades.

Charles parecia estar se divertindo bastante com a boneca de Raven, e Sharon não podia estar mais otimista sobre o plano. Ninguém descobriria que Charles é, na realidade, um garoto.

Nem mesmo Charles.

x.x.x

Quando Charles tinha sete anos, ele foi convidado a passar uma tarde com Erik no castelo. No começo, os dois estavam brincando nos jardins, mas no meio da tarde Erik começou a puxar Charles pelos cabelos e sair correndo toda vez que o mais novo começava a chorar.

"Por que você está me machucando?" Charles perguntou depois que parou de chorar e de Erik voltar para onde o menor estava. Erik sentiu as bochechas corarem e puxou mais uma vez o cabelo de Charles.

"Porque eu prefiro seu cabelo curto!" E ele saiu correndo novamente quando Charles começou a chorar.

Na semana seguinte, quando Charles apareceu na casa de Erik para brincar, ele estava com o cabelo curto. Erik corou ao ver sua futura esposa com aquele cabelo curtinho e, quando ninguém estava olhando, deu um beijo na testa de Charles.

"Você está linda, minha princesa."

Charles ficou tão vermelho que Erik achou que o mais novo explodiria.

x.x.x

Aos dez anos Charles começou a ter aulas particulares – algumas junto de Erik. O Rei acreditava que Charles precisava ser alfabetizado e aprender algumas éticas básicas do reino. Afinal, assim que se casasse com Erik, Charles se tornaria uma princesa e, posteriormente, uma Rainha. Para isso, ele precisaria se portar como uma.

x.x.x

"Charlotta, hoje você vai tomar chá com o príncipe?" Raven perguntou, olhando pela janela para onde Sharon estava terminando de arrumar o cabelo de Charles.

"Sim." Ele suspirou, entediado.

"Ah, que inveja. Eu gostaria de entrar no palácio algum dia." Raven continou, perguntando-se porque Charlotte preferia o cabelo curto, mas notando que a amiga era linda, mesmo assim.

"No casamento de Charlotte você poderá entrar." Sharon comentou, o que fez com que Charles grunhisse.

"Eu não quero me casar com o príncipe. Por que eu não posso simplesmente escolher?" Charles perguntou, fazendo com que a mãe parasse de arrumar seu cabelo.

"Ora, mas não foi você quem veio um dia para casa pedindo para que eu cortasse seu cabelo porque o jovem Erik disse que preferia ele curto?" Charles arregalou os olhos e corou, olhando para Raven.

"Mãe!" Raven começou a gargalhar e Charles abriu a porta do quarto. "A Raven vai comigo até lá. Volto antes do anoitecer." Charles falou, saindo de casa e se encontrando com Raven.

Tanto Charles quanto Raven estavam ambos com 13 anos, enquanto o príncipe estava com 18. Todas as semanas Charles precisava ir tomar chá com o príncipe para fortificar suas relações, mas Charles achava tudo aquilo uma piada.

"Conta a verdade, Charlotte: Você gosta dele, não gosta?" Raven perguntou, enlaçando o braço com o da amiga. Charles ficou vermelho novamente, tentando não olhar na direção da loira.

"Claro que não! Eu..." Charles parou para pensar melhor nas palavras que usaria, mas sabia que Raven o conhecia demais. "Eu gosto dele, mas... Eu queria ser livre, sabe? Poder me apaixonar e casar com quem eu quisesse."

"Mas Charlotte..." Raven chamou a atenção do outro. "Se você não fosse prometida ao Erik, você acha que se apaixonaria por ele e se casaria com ele?"

Aquilo fez Charles pensar. Se ele conhecido Erik sem ter sido prometido a ele, Charles provavelmente se apaixonaria por Erik. Aquilo fez o moreno suspirar.

"Mas ele jamais casaria comigo, Raven. Eu seria apenas uma camponesa, ele jamais se interessaria por mim." Raven riu, beliscando o braço da amiga.

"Sua boba, tenho certeza que ele se apaixonaria por você a primeira vista!" Charles abriu um sorriso, mas não falou nada.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, Raven deu um beijo na testa de Charlotte – a loira estava crescendo mais rapidamente do que Charlotte – e se despediram.

Respirando fundo, entrou no palácio, dando bom dia para todos por quem passava e indo para o grande quintal que os Lensherr possuíam. Chegando lá, ele viu Erik já sentado a mesa, com um livro em mãos, provavelmente não querendo começar o chá sem a presença de Charles.

Charles se aproximou, mas não sem antes alisar o vestido que estava usando para ter certeza que estava apresentável. Seu coração acelerou e sentia que suas bochechas deviam estar rosa naquele momento. Sem mais delongas, Charles foi até onde Erik estava e limpou a garganta, chamando-lhe atenção.

Erik desviou o olhar do livro para olhar Charles, e viu como ele estava maravilhoso. Depois de reparar que estava encarando, Erik levantou-se, curvou-se levemente e pegou a mão de Charles para beijá-la.

"Minha querida Charlotte." Erik disse, puxando a cadeira para que Charles pudesse se sentar. "Como está?" Charles fez biquinho, cruzando os braços.

"Eu quero perguntar uma coisa, príncipe Erik." Erik ficou quieto, apenas colocando chá nas duas xícaras. "Se eu não tivesse sido prometida a você, você ainda se casaria comigo?"

Erik ficou pensativo por um momento, começando a bebericar o seu chá. Charles não tocou na xícara, aguardando ansiosamente a resposta do mais velho.

"Provavelmente não." Charles arregalou os olhos e sentiu eles começarem a queimar com lágrimas, mas engoliu em seco e impediu que as lágrimas deixassem seus olhos.

"Compreendo." Charles voltou sua atenção para o chá e começou a bebê-lo. Erik abriu a boca para falar, mas Charles voltou a falar. "Como estão os estudos? Vejo que está lendo um livro novo." Erik franziu o cenho, mas continuou.

"Sim. Daqui há alguns anos estaremos casados, e papai tem a intenção de fazer minha coroação no mesmo dia de casamento, pois assim já seremos capazes de reinar juntos."

"Ele quer que você reine, pois sente saudade de sua mãe, não é?" Erik olha para Charles surpreso, mas entende porque ele fizera tal comentário.

"Sim. Por isso que ele quer que reinemos juntos. Ele está cansado, e ele sempre diz que não é metado de Rei que era quando minha mãe estava viva." Charles abriu um sorriso carinhoso, mas triste. Erik quis perguntar a razão daquele sorriso, mas optou por permanecer quieto.

"Seu pai é um ótimo Rei." Desta vez, foi Erik quem abriu um sorriso – um dos mais sinceros que Charles já vira. "E tenho certeza que você também será, Erik." Charles falou, baixo.

"E você será a melhor Rainha que este reino já teve." Erik falou, pegando na mão de Charles, fazendo o mais novo corar novamente.

"Eu não sei nada sobre como governar um reino, Erik." Charles falou, mas não afastou-se do príncipe.

"Eu posso lhe ensinar." Quando Erik viu a curiosidade nos olhos azuis, ele continuou. "Podemos começar com jogos de xadrez. É um ótimo jogo de estratégia." Charles abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Claro! Eu... Eu adoraria!" Ele falou, sorrindo animadamente.

E Charles esquecera completamente da dor em seu peito de momentos antes.

x.x.x

Charles foi até a casa de Raven uma noite enquanto seus pais dormiram. Quando ela saiu da casa, Charles fez com que eles fossem para um lugar um pouco mais distante para conversarem.

"Raven, eu..." A garota estava preocupada – Charles nunca havia chamado-a no meio da noite para conversar. "Desculpe por acordá-la, mas eu..."

"Fale logo, Charlotte, eu estou preocupada!" Ela beliscou o braço de Charles, para fazê-lo falar logo.

"Eu estou sentindo algo estranho." Ele falou, alisando onde Raven o beliscara. Quando Raven arqueou uma sobrancelha, ele continuou. "Algo estranho... lá, sabe? No meio das pernas..."

Ele colocou as mãos em cima do colo, para que Raven não notasse nada, mas ela apenas revirou os olhos, abrindo um sorriso carinhoso.

"Isso é normal, Charlotte. Minha mãe me disse que é normal quando estamos muito felizes, mas principalmente quando estamos perto de alguém de quem gostamos. Hoje você passou o dia com Erik, não foi?" Charles assentiu. "Então! Claro que você não pode sair espalhando isso para todos, mas é normal." Charles suspirou.

"Não é só isso. Dê uns tempos para cá eu... Sabe a sua tia? Que nós sempre falávamos que ela era solteira porque ela tinha barba que nem homens? Acho que a vida está se vingando de mim." Raven ficou quieta por um tempo, analisando a situação.

"Charlotte, acho que deve ser normal. Mas vejo que você cuida desse problema, não é?" Charles assentiu. "Então. Se você sempre for assim vaidosa como é, tenho certeza que Erik vai desejá-la." Charles corou e desviou o olhar da amiga, mas sorriu.

"Obrigada, Raven. É que eu fiquei preocupada, pois nada assim acontecera antes..." Ele deixou o assunto no ar, e logo Raven estava abraçando ele de lado.

"Não precisa se preocupar! Daqui há um ano você e o Erik casar-se-ão e ele poderá ajudar com esse seu probleminha." Ela disse, apontando para o meio das pernas de Charles.

"Raven!" Charles devia estar vermelho, mas como estavam no meio da noite, ele sabia que a amiga não estava vendo. "Vamos voltar a dormir agora." Ele falou e, rindo baixinho, Raven concordou.

x.x.x

Erik estava atrasado para se encontrar com Charles naquele dia, pois seu pai o fizera participar de uma reunião com alguns camponeses, já que o dia em que Erik se tornaria príncipe chegava cada vez mais rápido.

No entanto, Erik parou de supetão quando viu Charles, encostado em uma parede, dando risadas e corando levemente enquanto conversava com um dos guardas, que não desviava o olhar dele e tinha um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

Sentindo a raiva dominar o seu ser, Erik endireitou-se ainda mais e andou pesadamente até onde os dois estavam. O guarda – Alex, Erik lembrou-se – separou-se apressadamente de Charles quando reparou que Erik se aproximava.

"O... Olá, meu príncipe." Alex cumprimentou, curvando-se levemente. "Com licença." E, sem nem ao menos despedir-se de Charles, foi embora.

"Pronto para a partida de hoje, Erik?" Charles perguntou, sorrindo animadamente. Erik percebeu que os olhos do menor brilhavam e suas bochechas estavam coradas.

"O que você pensa que estava fazendo?" O sorriso de Charles começou a desaparecer quando escutou a pergunta do outro.

"Como assim?" Charles perguntou, cruzando os braços na defensiva.

"Você e Alex. Você estava _flertando_ com ele." Erik se aproximou de Charles, colocando uma das mãos na parede ao lado do rosto do menor.

"E por que você se importa?" Charles perguntou, um tanto quanto assustada com as ações de Erik. "Não é como se você flertasse comigo, como se me desejasse. Você mesmo disse que se você pudesse escolher, você jamais se casaria comigo." Charles poderia estar distorcendo um pouco o que Erik realmente falara, mas ele não se importava.

"Mas eu sou o príncipe, ou você se esqueceu disso?" Erik sussurrou, por entre os dentes. Seus olhos mostravam a Charles toda a raiva que o maior estava tentando conter. "Quando você faz isso, você mostra que o futuro Rei é um tolo! É isso o que você quer? Que todos pensem que eu jamais conseguirei proteger aquilo que _me_ pertence?"

Sem Erik perceber, ele havia levado a outra mão até o queixo de Charles, apertando levemente enquanto fazia com que ele não desviasse o rosto. Charles sentiu o algumas lágrimas em seus olhos, mas não as deixou escorrer.

"Eu ainda não pertenço a você, Erik." Foi a única coisa que Charles falou, e Erik arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. "Mas eu não irei mais fazer isso, se isso significa manchar a sua reputação. Desculpe-me, meu Príncipe. Não acontecerá mais."

Erik, então, soltou Charles e deu alguns passos para trás. Os dois desviaram os olhares, mas não se moveram por longos minutos, até Erik voltar a falar.

"Eu estou cansado. Talvez devamos jogar amanhã." Charles apenas assentiu e deu as costas, indo embora para a sua casa, deixando com que as lágrimas começassem a escorrer por seu rosto.

x.x.x

"Está pronta, minha linda?" Sharon entrou no quarto de Charles e abriu a janela, fazendo com que ele grunhisse com a luz atacando-lhe os olhos. "Hoje é o seu casamento... Mal posso acreditar!"

Charles levantou da cama a contragosto. Nos últimos dias ele não parava de pensar no que Erik havia lhe dito uma vez, de que se ele não tivessem que se casar por obrigação, Erik não teria nenhum interesse em si.

Charles perguntava-se se havia algum jeito de recusar o casamento. Talvez falando com o Rei? No decorrer dos anos, o Rei Jakob mostrou-se um ótimo pai para Erik e uma ótima pessoa para Charles.

Sem nem ao menos tomar café, os quatro Markos – embora Charles se recusasse a aceitar o sobrenome do padrasto – foram para o castelo. Todos tomariam banhos que nunca nem ao menos sonharam tomar, almoçariam com toda a luxuosidade possível e depois usariam as melhores roupas para o casamento.

Charles, no entanto, passou o dia no quarto sendo arrumado por sua mãe – ela recusara que qualquer outra pessoa ajudasse, e trancou muito bem o quarto para ninguém interromper.

"É um dia de mãe e filha, quero que seja especial."

Nem mesmo Raven pode ajudar, mas ela também foi convidada a se arrumar no castelo a pedido de Charles. Ela estaria no altar, então precisava estar deslumbrante.

Quando Charles finalmente estava pronta, sua mãe disse que chamaria Raven para fazer-lhe companhia enquanto ela mesma se arrumava. A garota loira já estava pronta, usava um vestido rosa, com detalhes brancos, o cabelo preso alto, seus cachos caindo delicadamente para trás.

Charles, por sua vez, usava um vestido completamente branco e com detalhes de flores em prateado. No entanto, seu cabelo não tinha nenhum detalhe, até o Rei bater na porta e entrar no quarto.

"Com licença, doce Charlotte." Ele entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si e abrindo uma caixinha que tinha trazido. De dentro dela, ele tirou uma pequena tiara. "Esta tiara era da minha esposa, a que ela usou em nosso casamento. Tenho certeza que ela ficaria muito feliz em vê-la usando esta tiara."

Charles abriu um sorriso caloroso, abraçando o Rei e pegando-o de surpresa, mas ele logo abraçou Charles de volta. Quando eles se separaram, o Rei colocou a tiara sobre a cabeça de Charles. Naquele momento, Charles sabia que não poderia negar nada ao Rei e precisaria se casar com Erik.

Quando a hora finalmente chegou, Charles sentia seu coração acelerado dentro do peito, mas ele não conseguia desviar os olhos de Erik.

x.x.x

Enquanto todos estavam festejando, Erik e Charles foram para o quarto do mais velho. Erik estava ansioso, e Charles apenas o seguia, sabendo o que o esperava. Ele não sabia ao certo como reagir, então apenas seguiu Erik, acreditando que talvez ele soubesse o que aconteceria naquele momento.

Esse pensamento fez com que Charles fizesse um bico e franzisse as sobrancelhas. Era muita hipocrisia de Erik querer que Charles não flertasse com ninguém, mas provavelmente deveria já ter levado várias garotas para a cama.

Assim que as portas do quarto foram fechadas atrás de si, Erik virou-se e beijou Charles nos lábios. Arregalando os olhos, Charles levou as mãos até o tórax do maior, mas antes que pudesse empurrá-lo, Erik estava puxando-o pelo braço até a cama.

Deitando Charles delicadamente na cama – mais delicadamente do que Charles esperava – Erik engatinhou até ficar em cima de Charles e eles ficaram se olhando longos segundos nos olhos, até Charles corar e virar o rosto. Contudo, seu ato só fez com que Erik começasse a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

"Erik!" Charles sobressaltou-se, assustado. Ele sentia a sensação estranha entre as pernas novamente, mas não queria que Erik reparasse que ele estava gostando daquelas sensações.

"O que foi, Charlotte?" Erik disse, mordendo de leve o pescoço do menor e começando a puxar levemente o vestido para cima. "Estou lhe machucando?" Erik perguntou, conseguindo colocar a mão na coxa de Charles, e isso fez com que as mãos do menor voassem para onde a mão de Erik estava, impedindo-o de continuar.

"Eu nunca fiz isso antes e..." Charles esqueceu o que falaria quando a mão de Erik soltou-se das suas.

"Eu também não." Erik confessou, fazendo carinho na coxa de Charles enquanto beijava carinhosamente o pescoço do menor. "Eu esperei por esse momento por muito tempo." Erik confessou, voltando a subir a mão.

Com esta confissão, Charles sentiu-se mais calmo e feliz. Abrindo um sorriso, Charles permitiu que Erik continuasse subindo com a mão por entre as suas pernas. Contudo, Erik soltou-se de Charles assim que sua mão encostou em seu sexo.

"Você é um homem!" Erik falou, com os olhos confusos e furiosos. Charles, por outro lado, estava igualmente confuso.

"O quê? Claro que não. Eu..." Erik segurou os pulsos de Charles e o ergueu da cama, seus olhos com raiva – o que fez com que Charles se calasse e arregalasse os olhos.

"Não minta para mim! Você acha certo fazer o que você fez? Mais uma vez você tratou o seu príncipe com desrespeito." Erik falou, duramente, apertando cada vez mais os pulsos do menor.

"Não! Erik, eu não sei do que você está falando, eu..."

"Calado!" Erik quase gritou, jogando Charles de volta para a cama e começando a andar pelo quarto. "Eu fui humilhado. Você – sua família inteira mentiu para este Reino. Vocês se aproveitaram da vulnerabilidade do meu pai!" Erik agora gritou, virando para olhar Charles, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Desculpe, Erik. Por favor. Eu não sabia." Charles sussurrava, não conseguindo acreditar naquela situação, deixando as lágrimas descerem livremente por seu rosto.

De repente, algumas coisas faziam sentido: sua barba não era sinal de que seria uma mulher feia, mas era porque ele era um homem; sua mãe não o deixar tomar banho ou se arrumar na frente de ninguém, provavelmente para manter este segredo. Nem mesmo ele havia visto um homem ou uma mulher nus antes, então ele nunca teve com o que comparar.

"Eu..." Erik falou, andando sem rumo pelo quarto e sem olhar para Charles. "Eu preciso sair daqui, ficar sozinho. Preciso pensar no que farei." Charles manteve-se quieto, apenas levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando abafar o barulho que fazia enquanto chorava. "E você... Não saia daqui. Se perguntarem, não aconteceu nada de errado entre nós."

E, falando isso, Erik saiu, deixando Charles sozinho em seu quarto, enquanto este voltava a chorar desesperadamente.

x.x.x

Raven estava conversando animadamente com algumas garotas quando viu Erik andar pelo quintal sozinho. Franzindo o cenho, Raven tentou avistar Charles, mas em vão. Preocupada, a garota foi até o quarto do príncipe e bateu na porta. Quando não obteve resposta, bateu de novo.

"Charlotte, você está aí? Está tudo bem? Posso entrar?" A porta abriu-se minimamente e uma mão saiu dela, agarrou o pulso de Raven e a puxou para dentro, trancando a porta novamente. "Que susto, Charlotte! O que houve?"

Charles, ao invés de responder, abraçou a amiga e continuou a chorar copiosamente, o que fez Raven ficar ainda mais preocupada, mas abraçá-la de volta.

"O que o Erik fez?" Charles balançou a cabeça, tentando parar de chorar para poder dizer a amiga o que acontecera.

"Raven, eu..." Charles sentiu a garganta amarrada, mas respirou fundo, passando a mão no rosto e tentando, ao máximo, tirar as lágrimas dali. "Eu não sei nem como lhe contar, já que nem eu mesmo acredito!"

"O que houve, Charlotte? Você está me preocupando." Raven tentou, mas Charles apenas voltou a chorar mais alto, apertando o vestido com as mãos.

"Não me chame assim." Quando ele viu a confusão no rosto da amiga, ele continuou. "Eu descobri... Erik, na verdade, descobriu que..." Ao lembrar-se da expressão no rosto de Erik, Charles foi até a cama e sentou-se, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. "Eu estou com tanta vergonha!"

"Mas o que foi?" Raven não estava entendendo, e quase gritou, começando a desesperar-se também. Sentou-se ao lado de Charles e colocou uma mão carinhosamente sobre o ombro do outro.

"Eu sou um homem!" Raven arregalou os olhos, tentando entender o que aquilo significava. "Erik e eu estávamos prestes a... A consumar o casamento e ele disse que eu era um homem. E, sabe, Raven? Isso faz tanto sentido que eu não consegui duvidar dele."

Charles finalmente voltou, encolhendo-se na cama, sentindo-se envergonhado por ter que confessar tal coisa a alguém que fora sempre uma grande amiga. Quando Raven o puxou para perto e o abraçou, Charles sentiu um aperto no peito. Saber que a garota estaria ali com ele, não importasse o que acontesse, o deixava imensamente feliz.

"O que você quer fazer?" Ela perguntou, docemente, quando ele parou de chorar.

"Eu não sei." Charles falou, com a voz um pouco arranhada. "Eu queria falar com a minha mãe e com Kurt. Eu preciso falar com o Rei. E preciso falar com Erik." Raven ficou em silêncio, pensativa.

"Você ama o Erik, não ama?" Raven sussurrou tão baixo, que Charles quase não ouviu. Ele apenas assentiu, sentindo o coração apertar mais uma vez.

"Ele vai querer cancelar o casamento. Eu tenho certeza." Raven ficou calada. Ela sabia que era o que Rei deveria fazer, mas ela acreditava que Erik não seria capaz de tal ato. Afastando-se de Charles e olhando dentro dos olhos dele, ela falou determinada:

"Eu tenho uma ideia."

x.x.x

O Rei estava sentado em seu trono, ansioso. Erik estava sentado ao seu lado um tanto nervoso, tentando nãos transparecer o ódio que sentia pelas pessoas que estavam a sua frente. Em pé, diante dos nobres, estavam Kurt e Shanon. Raven havia pedido uma reunião com todos eles, mas ela ainda não chegara, o que estava deixando todos impacientes.

Até que a porta da sala do trono foi aberta por um guarda e Raven entrou, curvando-se diante do Rei e abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

"Vossa Majestade. Agradeço pela atenção do senhor." O Rei apenas sorriu, como se pedisse que ela continuasse. "Eu gostaria de apresentar uma pessoa a vocês e peço que todos escutem o que ela tem a dizer."

"Claro. Mas onde está essa pessoa?" Jakob perguntou, vendo que Raven se virara em direção a porta que se abria novamente. Charles entrou na sala vestido pela primeira vez em anos como um homem. Embora suas roupas fossem de um camponês – mais especificamente, do pai da Raven – ele estava lindo.

Erik reconheceu Charles assim que viu os olhos azuis do outro e, contra toda a sua razão, pensou em como Charles era mais bonito assim, vestido com roupas masculinas. Shanon levou as mãos aos lábios, arregalando os olhos, enquanto Kurt, por sua vez, começava a se esconder atrás da mulher, com medo da ira do rei.

Jakob, no entanto, demorou um pouco mais de tempo para compreender quem aquela pessoa era e, antes que Raven ou Charles pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele falou.

"Charlotte?" Ele olhou o homem da cabeça aos pés, sem acreditar no que via.

"É Charles, na verdade, Vossa Majestade." Charles falou, curvando-se pela primeira vez como um cavalheiro.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Erik finalmente encontrou sua voz, o que fez com que Charles retesasse o corpo, mas não desviasse o olhar do Rei.

"Erik!" O Rei chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo com que o príncipe se calasse. "Continue, Charles. Assim como Raven pediu, deixaremos que fale."

"Obrigado." Ele agradeceu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. "Gostaria de pedir perdão. Embora eu mesmo não soubesse que sou, na realidade, um homem, quero pedir perdão por estar envolvido nisso." O Rei lançou um olhar duro sobre o casal que ainda estava ali, mas não falou nada. "Depois de pensar, eu acho que finalmente compreendi o motivo de Shanon e Kurt terem mentido. No entanto, nada dá o direito a eles de mentirem para o Rei."

Kurt abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Shanon o impediu, apertando-lhe o braço e fazendo com que eles prestassem atenção em Charles.

"Eu sei que eu trouxe humilhação para este reino, por isso estou disposto a deixá-lo. Junto de minha família." E nesse momento, Charles olhou para a mãe e para Kurt, seus olhos passando todo o desprezo que sentia. "Se não quiserem que o resto do povo saiba..." Ele continuou, virando-se para o Rei novamente. "Posso fingir minha morte, como Charlotte. Minha família usa o pretexto de luto para deixar o Reino e eu fujo no meio da noite."

Algo dentro do peito de Erik apertou-se. Ele sabia que a culpa de Charles estar sacrificando tudo era por tudo o que falara a ele, mas vê-lo prometer que iria embora, ainda mais sem deixar que nenhum cidadão soubesse de sua verdadeira natureza, fez com que Erik enxergasse que Charles realmente não sabia que era um homem e fora enganado tanto quanto o resto do reino.

"Não." Erik falou, fazendo com que todos virassem para olhá-lo. Charles franziu o cenho, confuso. "Pai, podemos conversar?" O Rei assentiu, liberando todos.

"Continuaremos esta reunião em uma hora."

x.x.x

"Como vocês puderam fazer isso?" Charles perguntou para os pais, assim que saíram da sala do trono. "Eu sei que vocês estavam passando por dificuldades e que seria uma ótima oportunidade, mas depois de um tempo vocês não poderiam simplesmente ter falado a verdade? Por que nunca me contaram?"

"Charles, você sabe muito bem como você é." Shanon falou, nem um pouco incomodada que o filho estivesse inconformado consigo. "Se você soubesse, você teria contado a eles há anos."

"Exatamente como fez agora." Kurt comentou, bravo com o mais novo.

"É claro que teria!" Charles falou, exasperado. "E eu tive que contar. Vocês não conhecem Erik como eu conheço, ele provavelmente teria mandado matar todos nós se eu não confessasse."

"Então devemos ser gratos a você? Ha. Que piada." Shanon revirou os olhos, mas Kurt abriu um sorriso malicioso.

"Por acaso você está apaixonado pelo príncipe, Charles?" O garoto parou de falar e arregalou os olhos.

"Cla... Claro que não!" Charles cruzou os braços.

"Você está apaixonado, sim." Kurt voltou a falar, segurando o braço do garoto enquanto virava-se para encarar Shanon. "Vê, Shanon? Além de se parecer com uma mulher, ele gosta de _homens_." Ele falou, debochado. Charles sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir, Raven socou Kurt no olho esquerdo.

"Não ouse falar do Charles dessa forma!" Ela bradou, e todos olhavam espantados para ela.

"Raven, você é uma dama, não pode bater nos outros." Charles falou, colocando uma mão no ombro da amiga, mas segurando-se para não rir.

"Acho que a essa altura, não importa mais o sexo que temos, mas sim quem somos de verdade." Raven falou, olhando para Charles e abrindo um sorriso repleto de afeto.

Charles abraçou a amiga, e não poderia estar mais feliz por ter alguém como Raven em sua vida.

x.x.x

"Nós decidimos..." O Rei começou. Ele estava de pé na sala do trono, enquanto Erik mantinha-se sentado, olhando diretamente para Charles – este, por outro lado, ainda evitava olhar para o príncipe. "... que a família Marko será banida para sempre deste Reino."

Algo dentro de Charles quebrou e ele tentou ao máximo não chorar. Raven, ao seu lado, apertou sua mão, lembrando-lhe que ele não estava só. Shanon e Kurt tentaram começar a falar algo, mas foram impedidos pela mão do Rei, que se ergueu minimamente para pedir silêncio.

"Contudo, Cain poderá viver neste Reino, mas jamais poderá pedir nada a mim, pois tudo lhe será negado." Erik então se ergueu, parando ao lado do pai. "E Charles tem o direito de permanecer aqui, casado a Erik. Se for isso que ele desejar."

Charles quase machucou o pescoço quando virou-se para olhar nos olhos de Erik. Raven soltou sua mão e o empurrou levemente para a frente.

"Eu..." Charles não sabia o que dizer. Ele lembrou-se de tudo o que havia acontecido com Erik nos últimos anos e não podia acreditar naquela possibilidade. "É isso o que você quer, Erik?" Ele perguntou, baixinho. Erik pegou as mãos de Charles e as levou até os lábios, beijando-as.

"Sim, Charles. Eu percebi que não importa se você é um homem ou uma mulher, você ainda é você." Charles sentiu as lágrimas começarem a arder seus olhos, mas segurou-as. "Conversei com o meu pai, e juntos percebemos que eu não conseguiria ser nem metade do Rei que eu seria se estivesse com você." Jakob, então, colocou uma mão no ombro do filho, sorrindo para os dois.

"Vocês sempre terão a minha benção." O Rei falou, e Charles finalmente deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos, junto de um sorriso.

x.x.x

"Tem certeza que quer que todos saibam?" Charles perguntou, vestindo agora roupas reais masculinas.

"Sim. Eles precisam saber." E Erik segurou a mão de Charles, levando-o para fora do castelo, onde falariam para toda a população que rodeava o castelo que Charles era, na verdade, um homem, e que mesmo assim eles continuavam casados.

Charles estava com medo do que poderia acontecer, mas sabia que tanto o Rei quanto o príncipe eram muito queridos pelo povo. Respirando fundo, Charles se forçou a acreditar que daria tudo certo.

x.x.x

Charles e Erik estavam jogando xadrez silenciosamente naquela noite. Como Charles se mudara permanentemente para o castelo – e mais especificamente para o quarto de Erik –, eles começaram a passar várias noites jogando xadrez. Alguns dias eles conversavam bastante, outros eles passavam em completo silêncio.

No entanto, o mais novo sentiu que tinha algo de estranho com o príncipe, pois além de Erik estar com uma expressão irreconhecível, o mais velho não estava nem um pouco concentrado no jogo. Suspirando, Charles decidiu falar com ele.

"Erik? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" O maior olhou nos olhos azuis de Charles antes de falar.

"Posso lhe beijar, Charles?" As bochechas do mais novo ficaram vermelhas, mas ele assentiu.

Com isso, Erik levantou-se. Charles também se levantou, sem saber bem o que fazer. O príncipe se aproximou devagar do mais novo e levou uma mão ao rosto dele, acariciando levemente. Charles inclinou a cabeça contra a mão de Erik, fechando os olhos.

Isso foi o suficiente para Erik diminuir a distância entre os dois e beijar Charles. Primeiramente, só um toque dos lábios – e Erik percebeu o quanto ele sentira falta daquela sensação. Quando Charles levou as mãos para o pescoço de Erik, inclinando-se um pouco mais no beijo, o mais vejo abriu os lábios e passou suas língua para dentro da boca de Charles.

Erik colocou suas mãos na cintura de Charles, puxando-o mais para perto e encostando a frente de seus corpos. O menor deixou um suspiro escapar, totalmente perdido nas sensações que sentia.

"Charles..." Erik falou, beijando a bochecha do menor e depois a sua orelha. "Posso lhe amar esta noite?" Charles demorou alguns secundos até entender o que aquilo significava e, quando finalmente compreendeu, seus olhos arregalaram.

"Eu... E-eu..." Charles não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer, mas Erik continuava a beijar seu rosto e pescoço, o que dificultava ainda mais o seu raciocínio.

"Eu realmente quero fazer isso, se você também quiser." Erik falou, finalmente se separando de Charles e olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

"Eu... Eu quero." Erik abriu um sorriso. "Eu sempre quis, Erik." E eles se beijarm novamente, um pouco mais fervorosamente do que antes.

Erik levou o menor até a cama enquanto o beijava, deitando-o lá cuidadosamente. Erik começou a puxar a camisa de Charles para cima, vendo-o pela primeira vez sem o tórax estar coberto. Charles tentou puxar a blusa de Erik, mas suas mãos tremiam, e Erik acabou decidindo ajudá-lo nesta tarefa.

Depois de tirarem a parte de cima das roupas, Erik voltou a beijar Charles, enquanto sua mão acariciava seu abdómen do menor, sentindo como a pele dele era macia e lisa – não era por menos que Charles se passava por uma ótima garota e ninguém nunca duvidara. Com sua pele lisa e macia, com seus olhos azuis e cheios de vida e com seus lábios vermelhos e doces, era impossível duvidar.

Quando Erik finalmente foi abrir a calça de Charles, o menor fechou os olhos, envergonhado, mas deixou que ele continuasse. Erik tirou a calça dele e ficou observando-o por longos segundos, até Charles finalmente abrir os olhos, preocupado que o maior tivesse desistido da ideia – no entanto, quando Erik voltou seu olhar para os olhos azuis de Charles, seus olhos estavam quase completamente enegrecidos pela excitação que sentia.

"Você é lindo, Charles." Ele murmurou, levando a mão até o membro já ereto do menor e fechando-a em torno dele. "Perfeito." Charles mordeu o lábio, tentando conter o gemido que queria escapar de si.

Erik acabou soltando-se de Charles para poder tirar a própria calça e, após tirá-la, deitou-se em cima do menor, seus membros tocando-se, o que fez com que um gemido deixasse os lábios dos dois.

O príncipe voltou a beijar Charles ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava seu quadril, e Erik aproveitou para acariciar cada canto do corpo de Charles que ele ainda desconhecia, enquanto Charles fazia o mesmo com o seu. A reciprocidade de sentimentos e sensações era magnifica.

"Erik..." Charles falou, quando eles se separaram minimamente para respirar. "Você sabe o que fazer?" Ele perguntou, corado, olhando nos olhos de Erik.

"Eu fiz algumas pesquisas..." Erik não queria admitir que perguntou para o médico do reino e pagou um dos guardas para perguntar entre os bares mais duvidosos como seria a melhor forma de fazer sexo com um homem. "E eu acho que sei. Acredito que doa, mas serei o mais cuidadoso possível." Charles apenas assentiu, confiando no mais velho.

Erik levou uma mão para a frente dos lábios de Charles e sem nem ao menos ter que pedir, o menor abriu a boca e aceitou três dedos do príncipe, lambendo-os e chupando-os. Charles percebeu que seus atos estavam deixando Erik ainda mais ofegante.

Quando Erik finalmente achou que estava bom, ele se ergueu levemente de Charles e levou sua mão até a entrada do mais novo. Ele tocou com um dedo, mas não forçara a entrada ainda, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Charles, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Se machucar, avise-me, que eu pararei." Charles apenas assentiu, e Erik começou a penetrá-lo com apenas um dedo. O mais novo, a princípio, retesou-se, achando estranha a sensação que o dedo de Erik lhe causara, mas quando o príncipe começara a sussurrar palavras de carinho em seu ouvido, Charles começou a relaxar.

Colocando um segundo dedo, Charles estava mais preparado para aceitá-lo e acabou gemendo um pouco mais alto do que costumava – o que fez com que o menor levasse as mãos até a boca, para impedir que mais barulhos constrangedores deixassem seus lábios.

"Não, Charles. Eu quero ouvi-lo." Relutantemente, Charles tirou as mãos dos lábios, sentindo um terceiro dedo o penetrar e quando os três estavam completamente dentro, Charles sentiu Erik tocá-lo em um local que o fez arquear as costas de prazer.

"Erik!" Ele falou, ofegante, arregalando os olhos e olhando para o mais velho. "Erik!" Ele repetiu, mais baixo, sentindo Erik começando a movimentar os dedos dentro de si e tocar repetidamente o mesmo ponto, o que o fazia gritar de prazer.

"Você está pronto?" Erik perguntou. "Posso entrar?" Charles apenas assentiu, deixando um gemido escapar seus lábios quando o príncipe finalmente tirou os dedos de dentro de si e alinhou o próprio membro na entrada de Charles.

Antes de penetrá-lo, Erik abaixou-se e tomou os lábios de Charles com os seus, para então poder começar a entrar no corpo pequeno e apertado de Charles. O menor fez um barulho estrangulado quando Erik estava no meio do caminho, mas apenas abriu mais as pernas para aceitar Erik por inteiro.

"Charles..." Erik falou quando finalmente estava totalmente dentro do mais novo. Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar para não gozar tão cedo e viu que Charles se concentrava em continuar relaxado enquanto acariciava os braços de Erik.

Lentamente, Erik começou a se mover, saindo quase totalmente de dentro de Charles para depois entrar completamente e ele apenas aumentou a velocidade quando Charles começou a movimentar o quadril de encontro com o de Erik, sincronizando os movimentos dos dois.

Segurando o menor pela cintura, Erik ergueu um pouco Charles pelo quadril, o que fez o ângulo mudar e Charles gemer algo quando Erik penetou-o completamente. Erik repetiu o movimento, obtendo a mesma reação de Charles. Acelerando a velocidade em que entrava e saía do mais novo, Erik levou uma mão até o membro do menor e começou a tocá-lo ali também.

Os gemidos de Charles começaram a sair descompassados e erráticos, assim como os movimentos de Erik. Sem aviso, Charles gozou enquanto gritava o nome de Erik e cravava suas unhas nos bíceps do mais velho. Erik, movimentando-se mais algumas vezes, gozou dentro de Charles enquanto mordia o pescoço do menor.

Quando a primeira onda de prazer se dissipou, Erik deixou-se cair sobre Charles, abraçando-o carinhosamente. Eles estavam ofegantes, mas não conseguiam tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

"Eu amo você, Erik." Charles falou, passando as mãos nas costas – agora suadas – do príncipe.

"Eu também amo você, Charles." Erik beijou a testa do menor. "Sempre amei, desde quando eu vi seus olhos azuis pela primeira vez." Charles virou o rosto, tentando enxergar melhor Erik.

"Pensei que você não quisesse casar comigo. Que, se pudesse, escolheria outra pessoa." Ele falou, cuidadosamente.

"Não. Aquele dia, eu quis dizer que eu teria que me casar com quem meu pai quisesse, pois eu não poderia decepcioná-lo – mas depois eu descobri que eu o decepcionaria se eu não casasse com a pessoa que eu realmente amasse." Erik sorriu para Charles, que sorriu de volta.

"Você é um tolo." Charles falou, rindo, e isso fez com que Erik risse também.

No final, Charles não conseguia acreditar na reviravolta que sua vida deu, mas ele não podia estar mais feliz naquele momento.


End file.
